


Drabbles and One offs ( T )

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dick Jokes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mention of Genocide run, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Collection of fics too short to post alone.Chapter notes have a short spoiler summary of each fic and anything triggering.No ships, no adult content, some light ecto-bodyparts, and embarrassing scenarios.





	1. Anatomy Class (Tale bros)

**Author's Note:**

> Sans gets a job as a posable skeleton in a science lab, but Papyrus takes classes in the same school!  
> When he finds out his brother is naked and showing his ribs to his classroom he gets embarrassed and tries to re-dress him.  
> Sans refuses and Papyrus has to forcefully dress him because a skeleton shouldn't be naked!  
> Among the wrestling, Sans pops a boner and the two are so embarrassed they jump out the window.

Sans’s wasn’t quite sure how it had come to this. Maybe it was a mix of desperation and his ideal that working at a school would be a good idea. After all, he had been a scientist in the underground so working in a science classroom would be leagues easier. They needed the money and Paps needed to get through college. 

He stands in the hallway, wearing nothing but a robe and slippers. Some students wandering the campus, snicker at him as they walk by. Others avoid eye contact altogether, too busy with their phones. Sans is half glad for that. 

The door opens. “We’re ready for you now.” The teacher says and Sans takes a deep breath to face the consequences of his actions. Just do it for the cash. He repeats it like a mantra in his head. Do it for the cash. Do it for Papyrus.

He enters the class with a wide grin and says a rehearsed speech in his head. 

“Hello~ students! My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton! I’m here today to teach you guys about anatomy! As future doctors and nurses, it's important for you med students to understand the process inside the body~ but it's difficult to understand from textbook photos.” He heaves a breath. So far so good. “So I’m here today to replicate these organs and muscles in real time to show you how they work in the body. If you have any questions, feel free to raise your hand and ask!” 

Immediately a hand shoots up. Sans blinks. That was quick… the professor didn’t even turn on the powerpoint slides yet. Sans looks out at a human brat in the front row. “Um.. yeah kid? Whats up.” 

“Aren’t you Papyrus’s dad?”

Blue swelled through Sans’s face. He didn’t think he looked that much older than his bro. Besides… How did they know Papyrus? Sans shakes his head. It's a big campus after all. 

“No, I’m not. Are there any science related questions?”He held his breath.. Great. No hands. With that, the teacher continued the lesson. Sans breathed easy while she talked, every so often he glanced at the board to materialize the next organ. It started easy. Lungs and a throat. He manifested his ecto magic to give the same appearance as a working system. Though it was blue, they functioned well enough. 

The teacher took a ruler and pointed between his third and fourth rib. Sans jolted, grinding his heel into the floor he stared out at nothing… but at the same time, everyone. What the hell was that? 

It happened again, a stroke against his upper ribs while the teacher directed the class’s attention to his sternum. Sans clenched his jaw. The small brush of the yardstick against his bones felt somehow… ticklish. This was one hell of a time to find out about that now. 

He’d never really been touched like this before… Papyrus hugged and Undyne slapped his back… but he never realised how sensitive he was until now. Was it because he was hyper aware of the class? 

He endured a few more moments, but his nerve was quickly unraveling. How long was this orientation again? This was a respectable job, fine enough for someone as lazy as he was. Hell he only had to stand here.He kept reminding himself, its for the money. Its for Papyrus.

And then he walks in. 

“Sorry I’m late Professor, I was in study hall and…” Papyrus bats his eyes, not believing what he was seeing at first. “Sans?” The two look at each other. Papyrus,wearing a university sweater long black pants and his favorite scarf tied onto his backpack like a good luck charm. Sans, wearing… a robe that hung open. 

Orange spreads across his brother's face.”Wha- wah---! What are you- why are you~~!!!” His flustered actions makes Sans’s even more uncomfortable than he was. To be having this conversation in front of the entire class… Papyrus quickly pulls off his sweater. “Quick, wear this!” 

“It's fine Paps~ Skeletons don’t have any ‘junk’. It's just an anatomy class!” Sans tries to calm himself. Pointing blame at his brother. “What are you doing here?-” 

“This is my class!” 

Oh. right. The textbooks Papyrus had brought home lately did look pretty thick. Paps wanted to be a doctor? That's great! He’s such a kind soul and… this really wasn’t the place to have this realisation. Papyrus comes towards him with the sweater. “Put this on, right now!” 

“Its okay Paps I’m fine!”

But Papyrus won't give up. He chases Sans in small circles in the front of the class. Humiliating himself and the orange on his cheeks grow brighter. He’d had just about enough. His classmates would be laughing at him for the rest of the year if Sans didn’t leave this instant!

He jumped on him, pinning down his brother and fighting to get his arms and head through the sweater holes. Sans yelped, Papyrus was straddling his hips, touching up and down his arms to dress him…“Stop~ Stop Paps I’m gonna~ Ahaha” He nearly begged his brother to stop.. If he didn’t soon he was going to…- his eyes start to water, a half giggle in his throat. 

A cough saves them. The professor clearly not pleased with the interruption in her lesson. Sans and Papyrus stand back up. dusting themselves off from the floor and embarrassed. He needed to get back on schedule. Sans turned his attention back on the students and took a question. 

“If skeletons don’t have ‘junk’ what’s that?” 

… Sans quickly pulled the sweater down. Panic rising to his features. Suddenly Papyrus picks him up by the hood of the sweatshirt, and with a running start- jumps out the window.


	2. (G) Aster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short made up origin story for Gaster.

Once upon a time, two skeletons were having a baby. 

The mother was really happy. She had always wanted a little girl and to have a family was exciting. The father was happy too. He painted the child’s room pink and bought plenty of dolls and lavish dresses in preparation for their new child. 

When it was time to have the delivery the mother was surrounded by her favorite flowers and pushed really hard… finally rewarding their months of misery with a brand new baby. A baby she named after her favorite flower. “Aster…” She called her and lovingly held her newborn. 

“Its a healthy boy.” Said the doctor. 

“Girl.” Said the mother. 

“Nope.” Said the doctor, “It’s got a peni-”

“ITS A GIRL.” Said the mother in a louder voice. 

...And so they took their wonderful baby girl home. And surrounded her with love and family. 

And Aster grew up, surrounded by pretty pink dresses and dolls and princesses. He had happy bubbly lil dolls that looked nothing like him. When he got older, he found out the truth. And he started to get angry at the world. 

Angry at the lies his parents had told him.  
Angry at the children in school who made fun of him. 

 

“When I get older,” Aster thought. “I’ll make them all pay for laughing!” 

Aster put a G in front of their name. The G stood for Guy. 

Thus, young Gaster grew up hating the world…


	3. Trade ( Tale Bros- Genocide run)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes a deal with Frisk, because he figures out a genocide run only happens because the human wants to fight him. So by accepting his death he makes a deal that Frisk will lead monsters to the surface and his brother will be safe. Character death in this chapter obviously.

Papyrus didn't understand it. He didn't understand anything.

"So its a deal?"

Sans extended his hand out toward the human. No pranks, no puns. It was the first time Papyrus had ever seen his brother look so... mournful. He wasn't smiling anymore. Not even that fake smile, he would wear so Papyrus wouldn't worry. Sans looked tired. A different tiredness that wore at the monsters shoulders. He held his arm out, teetering like it weighed a dozen pounds. And he waited. Waited for the human, to bridge the gap between them with a wide smile and shake his hand.

“Deal, comedian."

Papyrus had overheard the cusp of their conversation but even still it left him more confused and desperate for answers. Timelines, Singularities, Compromises, Genocide, Pacifist, Surface, Secret Doors, Secret Machines, Reloading, Determination, Murderer... Sans never spoke of these things to him.

He hid behind a tree, like a coward. Undyne would have laughed at him and deep down he wanted to laugh at himself too. The Great Papyrus? Hiding? Tomfoolery! And yet...

When the battle began, it was all he could do to hide. His knees shook and his hands trembled. Sans was fighting. Fighting. The lazy bones couldn't even poor a bowl of cereal for himself and now- LOOK! Papyrus didn't want to tear his eyes from the fight. But he didn't want to look. He doesn't want the two to fight! Maybe he could jump in there, stop them both from doing something bad... but there is no time. Each attack is concise and quick. The human is loosing a lot of blood. Sans is avoiding every attack when he could. This wasn't a spar. The two meant to kill.

And yet.

Laughter.

The human is gleefully laughing, giggling like a deranged asylum patient. And Sans is getting tired, sweating, panting for air. Unleashing a barrage of attacks Papyrus has never seen before. His brother was so ... cool!

"Grk! What is that... the eighth time youv'e killed me? Stop cheating our deal." Sans tries to keep his cool, but his voice is uneven.

"But like this, our game can last forever... ahahahaha."

"Just end it already..."

"I'm not bored yet."

Papyrus crumbled to the snowy bank below him, he didn't want to watch anymore. His feet wouldn't move. His soul jittered at every sharp sound. And then he heard nothing.

Just the crunch of snow beneath the humans weight as they head in the other direction. Papyrus stayed frozen. He didn't want to turn around and look at what he knew would be his brothers remains. He didn't want to go back, to an empty home and pretend everything was okay. He just sat there and cried.

The artificial light of the underground had already set through the trees by the time he managed to pull himself together. It was too dark to see the vague footprints in the snow, but he crawls on his hands and knees through the frozen ice, the wet blood, the sandpaper feeling of dust... until his gloved hands come across something soft. Sans's blue hoodie. 

Meekly he called out to him, his voice trembled with the threat of tears so close to starting again. He brings the jacket to his face. Smells like him. Like sweat and ketchup and bone.

"Sans? Stop joking..." He whispers. "You know I hate your jokes." His teeth chatter. "This isn't funny, Sans. SANS!" He can't help but cry again, like a baby bones.

Somehow... in a trance, he walks home. 

The human broke the barrier. 

Monsters were free.


	4. Monster Mash (Fell bros- Genocide run)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of a reset Red touches the human soul and becomes human. He tries to hide this from his friends and brother but ends up in more trouble. Eventually, his friend and brother join to support him, but he witnesses them both dusting even through this isn't a genocide run. Depressed, Red tries to poison himself...but ends up given an option to reset with Chara. This time she takes over his soul and becomes a skeleton. (Attempted suicide warning? )

MONSTER MASH  
Sans clicked his teeth together and stared at the snow. 

Blood and dust. Blood and dust. That's all he ever saw in the underground. He’d grown up to that same brutal scene and after a million resets he’d grown numb to it. None of it mattered. Nothing made a difference. He used to think it was kill or be killed down here… that a monsters instinct to fight or run would keep them alive -but he quickly learned that was wrong. 

It didn’t matter how much a monster struggled for survival, it always ended the same way.

Complete and utter genocide. 

Back in the early days, when resets were just starting to be a little more than dejavu, Sans had tried to join his brother on the other side. What was the point right? He spent his whole life raising and protecting Papyrus. Without his brother he felt empty… 

But he also felt empty with his brother…

The same conversations drove him insane, and yet Sans participated in an endless cycle of self torture. He could go off the beaten path- ask Papyrus to patrol somewhere else or keep him inside but it always ended the same. 

A red tattered scarf blowing away in the wind. Pink blots in the snow.

Blood and Dust.

Sans didn’t care. It didn’t matter. Everything would ultimately lead to the same hallway… to the same reset… to the same morning being yelled at for leaving his socks on the floor.

It wasn’t even worth it to pick up his bro’s ashes, so he turns his back on the soddy pile of wet dust and continues forward. The only happiness he got these days was killing the human. They were something new in the looping madness of days blurring together… he walks through the wasteland that was once snowdin, through the wide echoing chambers of waterfall, carefully on the platforms of hotland…

He could have shortcutted, but he wanted to reserve his magic for that fight. … Even if he knew it was pointless. 

The golden arches mark the entrance to the hall of judgement. He sits there…. Waits for hours for the kid to get back. What could they be doing? Hell if he knew, it always surprised him how long they took to get from one side of the map to the other. They were probably walking back and forth into a wall…. Maybe touching every item on their way for some information. Who knew, who cared? 

Sans perks up when he hears footsteps. He stood to his feet and tossed aside his heavy coat. Underneath, all he had was a tanktop and his collar. That's all he needed. Proof Boss loved him, wrapped around his neck. They would fight this together… and lose together… and be reset to the same day over and over….

“Hey Red.” They insufferably called him that every time. Like he wasn’t Sans… only a color swapped version of the original. Hell maybe he was, wouldn’t make a difference. “I want to stop fighting, let's make a deal.” 

Huh? This didn’t feel right. The human only ever teased him, this was probably a trap too. Sans readied his magic for his first attack. Don’t let up keep attacking, get as much damage in as you can on the first round. As soon as they stepped closer he would start a batte. 

“ Don't you want to hear me out, Red? :] “ 

“I’d rather die.”

“But you do that so often… let's try for something… new.” Sans squinted, his line of vision feeling blurry. What was the kid playing at? Health was stable in the triple digits, proof of all the exp acquired from trained warriors. The entire guard gone, the people gone, the entire underground… gone. 

Sans wouldn’t forgive the human and since the kid wouldn’t step into his domain he takes a step forward and begins battle. He strikes hard from every angle, but the kids already relieved this almost as much as Sans. Their memories are much more vivid. They know where he;s going to attack before the hit lands. They avoid every barrage of bone. Smiling as they do so… 

Sans starts to sweat, collapses onto a knee by the time his turn is over. This was just round one. He had to stand again. He would stand again… he always did… but that didn’t make the wheezing in his chest any less real.

The human raises their knife. Sans saw the glint of light bouncing in his direction. He quickly jumps back and regrets it when his joint cracks. Boss always did say he should train more…. Only problem was that everytime Sans trained all his hard work was reset. Hard to build higher stamina when his body and mind were separated from time loops. 

“You can keep that.” The human says. Sans looks at them, then at the knife tossed at his feet. Was this a fucking joke? “I give up.” Sans picks up the knife, its hot… like the blade has a will of its own. It feels heavy too...baring the weight of so many monsters.

He looks back up towards the human, but there is nothing but a floating red soul. Fun value had changed. Sans looks behind him, then around the creepily empty hall. The human was gone. Sans was alone.

And the world hasn’t reset yet. 

That troubles Sans… he looked forward to waking up in Snowdin, Boss yelling at him. He tosses the knife to the side as if it had burned him. “What is this kid?” He approached the soul. “You playing games with me?” He kneels down and starts to yell at the soul but nothing happens. 

“You dead or someth-” He pokes it. 

\----------------  
\----------------------  
\----------------------------------

 

“SANS PUT YOUR FILTHY SOCKS IN THE HAMPER!”

Sans blinked at his ceiling. Another reset, he yawned into his hand. Fuck, he didn’t feel like moving right now. His whole body felt heavy and sluggish… sweaty and ughh. He flopped back down into his pillow and brushed his hair out of his face. He didn’t want to deal with this shit today.

“SANS. SANS! YOU LAZY FUCK! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I SWEAR! I WILL NEVER DO YOUR LAUNDRY AGAIN!” 

He throws a hand over his skull, only to be met with fur. Fur all over his skull. He inwardly groaned, thinking that annoying cat doomfanger had come into his room again but as he threw the cat off him he found the mat of fur attached to his skull. 

Sans pulled again, sitting upright to shake the sleeping cat from him but as he pulled he felt pain on his side. He opened his eyes and tried to figure it out. 

Then he saw his hands. 

Fleshy pinkish round digits… 

“SANS I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF TEN!!! “

His brother called from downstairs. Sans took a breath, then another. He couldn't believe his eyes. His brother began a countdown that Sans breathed along too, trying not to hyperventilate. 

He was.. Human. 

Ch2

Sans was freaking out.

He paced around his room.In a frenzy of self discovery. Like why did his eyes burn when he tried to see? He’d found that his eyes had to close again and again or they’d dry out. 

And for the first time in his life felt like his favorite jacket was encumbering. It felt hot to wear over his turtleneck and why couldn’t he breathe? Why did he have to inhale a cough every fucking time he wanted to gasp for air? Everything felt bubbly and thick… like his whole body was wearing a skin suit! His ribs were hidden, obscured by a lumpy fat wall thing that produced its own heat. How was he so sweaty? Why was it so fucking hot? 

Sans pulled off the turtleneck and felt it clip past his ears and head and tangle in his hair… Everything felt so new… so clumsy. Even walking felt…. Spongy. Like his very toes were already in slippers. The small nubs of flesh covering his toes were a weird sight. 

He paced around in them, not feeling like they were any different from his own feet. It wasn’t a new pair of sneakers to break in, they were his. And that was scarier than anything. Sans plucked at his ulna, a habit he’d developed when he was nervous but now it fucking hurt… and this … red… stuff came out of him? 

He’d half feared his soul was leaking. His soul! Sans pressed his hands to his chest, trying to claw away at the skin to his ribcage. It only left long ingrained of red from his fingernails. And the grooves hurt. He couldn’t reach his soul~ and everything friggin hurt! Were all fleshy monsters this fragile?! 

But he wasn’t a monster anymore… was he? Sans looked at the bed, where he’d woken. He heard Papyrus downstairs counting in negative intervals because he was still trying to be patient. This was definitely the morning of a reset so how… why wasn’t everything back to normal? How was he a freaking… human?

Sans fell to his knees. His head was hurting… and when he felt the cold of the wooden floors on his legs he couldn’t help but feel compelled to want more. He slid to the floor and laid flat against the floorboards until those too felt hot under his body. Rolling only slightly alleviated the heat of his bones. Of his skin. 

For a moment…Sans wondered if he was in heat. But it wasn’t that time of the year yet…  
Sheepishly he looked down the front of his pants, preparing himself for whatever horrors of fleshy human skin lied beneath the surface. … … He’d shrunk. And this one seemed permanently attached. 

Sans slammed his head back down onto the floor. This felt weird. Okay, he wasn’t in heat… he wasn’t sick. Maybe this was normal for humans… to be burning alive. Shit… was he a human? Sans snapped his head up and towards the door. He had to get to a mirror. 

What did he look like? What the hell was he? Somehow touching that humans soul triggered… something. No, he’d read about this…. How the Kings brat somehow took a human soul and became something more… 

Toriel would know about this! She’d be hesitant to talk about her kid again and the kid, heh… but he needed answers. 

But first- Sans looked back at the door. - First he had to get to a mirror. 

Outside the room and across the hall… visible to Boss.

Sans pinched his brow, feeling fur above his eyes. Eyebrows… that was new. He couldn’t let boss see him like this… hell, before Sans would even have a chance to speak he’d be entered into battle. He’d seen it time and time again in other resets. Boss always initiated a fight and it ended because the human won and spared him… a temporary mercy to fully enjoy later. 

Sans peaked outside of his bedroom door. 

“NEGATIVE THIRTY NINE! NEGATIVE FORTY! NEGATIVE FORTY ONE!” 

Still counting… Predictable… “Boss I’m going to clean-” His voice! Sans pinched his throat. A hand, flew to his mouth. His voice was deeper! He tried to correct it as soon as he could. “I’m going to clean it in a minute Boss!” Sans shrieked. He ran out the bedroom and to the bathroom~ nearly shrieking again when he stared at himself. 

White hair. Red eyes. Dull teeth. A faded scar. Squishy cheeks. - and round things on his face too! This was too weird. He had to read his stats and find out what happened. He called upon his status bar but nothing happened. Again and again he willed it forward. Normally he’d need to look at his soul but it wasn’t such an uncommon thing that he couldn’t do it with his eyes closed. Now he couldn’t even read his health. Was he still at 1 health? He couldn’t pull his magic out. He couldn’t summon a weapon… he couldn’t take a shortcut. Was he still himself? 

He stealthily crawled out the room and looked over the staircase banister. No sign of Boss, but from the sound of pots and pans clanking around he knew his bro was in the kitchen. He inched forward a little more, on his hands and feet, and got a clear view of the front door. …His exit. He’d ask the old lady for help and come right back. She wouldn’t know the difference anyway… she never knew what Sans looked like. 

Quietly, he descended the stairs. Every so often he stared over his shoulder. Looking for Boss. But his brother was busy in the kitchen and Sans knew he would be there for the rest of the morning making pancakes… so long as nothing interrupted him. Sans made it to the front door and locked his grubby fingers around the doorknob. 

Freezing. 

Sans was reminded of how other monsters dressed so bulky in coats… perhaps there was more too it than just intimidation. … it didn’t matter. He would be back fast. He swung open the door and quickly scooted outside. Briefly he paused, ready to tell Boss where he was going as always but he held his tongue. - er… he had a tongue now? He couldn’t desummon it either.

He headed out into the bracing cold to meet with Toriel. 

… Only when Sans turned around he realised what a feat that was. - To get to the old ruins without his shortcuts… he’d have to head through the town. 

Ch3

It was ridiculous how terrified Sans was. He’d traversed this same path a million times before. This was his home town! These were his people! He knew every single face in Snowdin. He had friends here who he’d hung out with and slack off of work with. He knew every shady monster who wanted a piece of his exp for themselves but were too chicken to attack. He knew every nasty royal guard member that begrudgingly strayed away from him because of Boss’s status in the community. Anyone who crossed Sans crossed Papyrus.

And yet Sans couldn’t openly parade into town with the comfort his collar would protect him. He didn’t look like ‘Sans’ anymore and he was stupid enough to leave his jacket back home. He couldn’t even hide his face under his hood. 

The heavy coat would have been welcome now that Sans was chilled to the bone. Not quite as literal as he’d usually joke, but it felt that way more now than before. The cold felt so much more thicker with nerve endings and skin cells.

He stuck mostly to the dark forest, far from the normal path. Though staying in the shadows didn’t offer any protection. Even away from sight, Sans knew that monsters lurked in the forest, looking for easy targets. If he was lucky he’d only run into a pickpocket. .. If not … 

Sans kept his head low, quickening his pace. Damn feet felt sluggish to move, without shoes they felt like slabs of brick had been tied to his ankles. Why were his toes hot? That was weird, since every other part of his was cold. He never was athletic and somehow this new body was less accommodating to exercise and the cold. Every breath felt sharp through his nostrils, the crisp cold air stung his inside chest. - nowhere to go until Sans exhaled an equally painful breath. Small vapor clouds left from his mouth. 

Whispers lingered in the tree tops. Sans pretended not to hear them. He was close to the ruins.  
He banged on the front of the door and waited. He knew the lady would hear it from inside her home and come down for a good knock knock joke. He was earlier than usual… but she would still be there. She always was. 

The whispers grew louder. Monsters plotting. Planning… 

Sans banged on the door again. His teeth chattered together in the cold and somehow the sound of bone clacking relieved Sans, if only a little. A small knock comes from the other side- in the usual set up he and the lady shared for a joke. 

‘Knock knock’ 

Sans rolled his eyes into the back of his skull, but suddenly cringed from the pain that brought him. He held his palms over his eyes and spoke. “No jokes today, Tori. … I wanna talk! Can I come in?”

“... Who’s there?” 

“Tori, no jokes seriously I’m being tailed here!” 

“- Its not a joke… who’s there?”

“Its Sans!” 

“You don’t sound like Sans…”

“I don’t sound like- Stars lady, let me in I’m gonna freeze my nips off!” 

“You don't-”

“I do now! OPEN UP!” 

There's a quiet from the other side that Sans doesn’t like. Toriel was retreating… obviously not trusting this stranger. Sans banged on the door again. “TORI! WAIT. Please!!!!” His fists hurt… knuckles white like bone. It looked almost normal but Sans knew that couldn't be right. “I’m SORRY TORI! Please! ITS SANS!”

Several locks and tumblers creak from the other side of the door… the concrete slab wedges open. Nothing on the other side but darkness. Sans doesn’t stand around to wait for his eyes to adjust, he runs straight into the darkness and hears the heavy door slam shut behind him. It seals in the warmth of the ruins and sends a numbing chill through all his fingers. 

His eyes felt weird. He couldn’t light up his eyes to adjust to the darkness. So he sat there, scanning the black horizon for a shadow or flicker he could focus on. He heard tepid footsteps around him and sat still. He knew he was safe among friends. Toriel was circling him, perhaps surprised by his appearance or confused by what he was. There had been no monster in the underground with such a disturbing appearance, but the lady had also seen her fair share of humans too. Sans wondered which he looked more like right now. 

Finally, a light glowed in the underground. 

A ball of fire that Toriel held in the palm of her hand. Her face was awash in the dark orange color of the flame. She looked fearsome… It was the first time Sans had seen her. Sure, he’d seen the queen and king in the underground before, back when things were normal- but ever since the kingdom had fallen apart no one had seen her. No one knew where she went. It was only a secret she shared with Sans, and only then he had only known her by name. 

She looked young, despite being a hag. Sans noted the long fur, the floppy ears tied back into a bun. The keen eyes watching him. It didn’t help that the fire illuminated every crevice in her face, making her silhouette look menacing. She wore black and red, her form invisible in the dark space. 

“You… said you were a skeleton.” 

“I was... “ Sans held both his arms and rubbed them up and down. The fire Tori wielded sure was nice. Sans made a mental note to add ‘fire magic’ to his things to do later list. It sure was useful to learn… if he could learn it. 

“And?” She raises an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of this story. 

Sans sighed. He knew he’d have to tell Tori a bit of the truth about resets… and about the kid. Other times she had taken the news quite well, it was a comfort to talk to her about, but there chats never did last long. The human would kill her first. 

“The human that dropped here had- “

“There hasn’t been a human here in years Sans. What are you talking about??”  
Sans bit back a breath. “If you just let me finish, I’d explain…”

“... You have two minutes.”

“Two?”

“Before I kick you out. Two minutes.” Toriel crossed her hands over her chest, extinguishing the flame and plunging Sans back into darkness. Sans bit the inside of his cheek. The darkness made this time a little more daunting. If he were a monster the dark wouldn’t bother him so much. Toriel was probably unaware of how nervous the dark made Sans. Afterall… the only times things were this dark was when monsters were plunged into battle. 

“We have been stuck in a time loop for the last couple … years. Maybe decades… A human falls from the surface and kills every monster in the underground. Usually they saved me for last… some fascination with fighting me. During our last fights the human gave up… their soul appeared and-” 

Sans hitched his breath and inhaled again. It was a mouthful saying it all at once. He knew he sounded crazy but it was the truth. And Tori always believed him.

“I TouchedThis-red floating-determinationHeartThing and I wokeup -inMyBed andBosswasReset to normal BUT I was this.. THING!. I think I AbsorbedAHumanSoulTorielAnd I know, you’ve seen this before so I thought youCouldHelpMe!” 

Sans exhaled, his chest felt like it would burst.

“Get out.” 

Wait what? Sans looked out towards the voice. “Tori? What do you-”

“I said GET OUT!” The ruin doors open agape and light shines in from the snowdin path. Sans is shoved out into the snow before he even knows whats going on. The doors slam shut again. Snow clings to him and he tries to pull himself out of a snow poff. 

Shit.

Sans pounded on the ruins door. “Tori, cmon, baby! Its true! Its me, still!” 

No response. 

Sans anxiously looked around himself, fearing all shadows from the forest. He didn’t hear the whispers anymore, but that didn’t mean his pursuers gave up. 

He grabbed a broken branch from the floor. This was his weapon now. He couldn’t use his magic, so he’d fight like the human if he had too. Intent was all that was required to hurt monsters. He could muster that up too.

“Run away, you worthless fleas. This one is mine.” 

That voice… Sans paled at once. That voice belonged to the captain of the royal guard… 

Sans dug his heel into the dirt and braced himself to come face to face with the monster. 

… 

Papyrus. 

 

Ch4

Holy Fudge. 

His brother stared him down, obviously not recognizing Sans. And Sans couldn’t blame him. He didn’t look anything like his old self and without his classic jacket it didn’t help his case. Unlike Toriel, there was no way his brother would be calm enough to listen to him. He knew his brothers over zealous nature. Papyrus was a monster who acted on instinct. That made him deadly. 

Sans threw down the stick. 

There was no way he could fight his brother. Not even wound him a little to slow him down. This was his baby bro… he’d die to protect him. 

But right now he had to run to protect himself. 

Sans scrambled out of the snow and threw himself to the forest. He heard his Boss stalking angrily after him, no one ran away from the Terrible Papyrus… 

Sans clawed his way through the bramble of vines and overgrown branches that smacked him. If he kept heading straight into the forest he’d hit cave wall or a cliff or run into more monsters. Sans closed his eyes and ran blindly, hoping he wouldn’t accidentally headbutt a tree. 

But instead of progressing further into the woods he felt his feet sink. Sans snapped his eyes open. He knew this feeling… Blue magic. His knees felt heavy and he found himself collapsing into his own weight. Snow fell in around him… Everything felt heavy. He couldn’t even keep himself upright, he fell face forward into the snow and bowed to the weight of gravity.

“You dare… run away?” Papyrus’s voice scorned him. Footsteps get closer. Boss’s high heeled boots step over branches, crushing them with ease. Sans gulps. “I thought I told you... to PICK UP YOUR SOCKS.” 

Sans almost felt relieved. Almost. How in the world did Papyrus know it was him?! He doesn’t have time to ask before gravity shifts to the right and he’s flung into a tree. Sans nearly screams at the impact. He can’t even muster a whimper, drool sputters out his mouth and dribbled down his chin. His soul is released roughly, without its gravity holding him up he slid down to the base of the tree. 

His brother walks over, crouching in front of him to claim his hunt. The look on his face is anything but friendly, but Papyrus isn’t looking at Sans’s new ugly face. He’s looking at his status. 

Sans should have known… Boss always searched for his enemies weak points first… knowing his enemy was number one in battle. Of course he’d see Sans unwillingness to fight, his name.. His stats… 

But then again… he did slam him into a tree.

“Bosssss?” Sans’s jaw hurt. He didn’t bother to push himself up from the sludge of snow. It kinda felt comfortable lying there… it felt warm… finally. 

“You didn’t even tell me you left the house and you go out looking like this?? Are you purposely trying to embarrass me Sans!? Take off that ridiculous costume right now!” He grabs a lock full of hair and pulls Sans up, much to the others discomfort. Sans yells outright for Boss to let go and when he does his head flops back to the hard ground. 

“Where’s the zipper huh? I’m not walking through town with you like that!” He starts to scourge Sans’s body for the opening. “This isn’t a very convincing human suit anyway Sans! Humans aren’t so pudgy! Humans are strong enough to carry swords twice their size and able to jump ontop of power lines to start monologuing! You should have known that from watching those historic documented videos. Thank the stars no monster saw you like this~ Is this the zipp-”

“AH!” Sans slaps him, sliding as far away from his brother as possible.The five fingered red sting on his brother’s cheek makes him terrified of what he’s just done. Boss seethes in anger, his eye lights glow red when he looks at Sans again. 

Fudge nuggets. If boss wasn’t already going to kill him, the slap probably sent him over the edge. Sans quickly had to make sure to explain himself. 

“L--lo-look Boss!” He presses a hand to his chest just to calm himself. He’s breathing hard and that sharp scent of winter pierces his nostrils. It makes every breath short and wheezy. “T...this is how I am now! Okay?! Its not a costume!”

“Sans your a dirty liar. I can see your skeleton from here. If you wont unzip that damn suit I’ll have to cut you out!” The red bone summoned from Boss’s magic unveiled itself in his hand, running fear throughout the entirety of Sans’s being. 

Would that work? For a brief moment, too brief, Sans considers that as an option. But the heat of the snow and the ringing in his head remind him that pain is oh so real… If his skeleton was safe inside this flesh bag why did things hurt so much???

He scattered backwards, ready to run away from his brother again if he needed too but he tries one last time at explaining this. “Boss… I didn’t want to have to tell you this but-” He looks up at his younger brothers bright eyes. Papyrus was so special. He’d flown up through the ranks of the royal guard in no time, his motivation to do better than anyone else was what helped him grow. He didn’t need to be bogged down by the weight of knowing about resets… it never helped him before. “Paps… there comes a certain time in a monster's life when he starts to go through … uh… changes.” 

Papyrus seemed to listen. He at least put down his weapon for now and incredulously asked “...What changes?”

Sans sat back up. He wasn’t sure what to tell Boss, he scratched the back of his head, feeling the tufts of hair stuck to his skull. “Like… hair starts growing in weird places and uh... “ 

“And you start oozing slime?”

“Yep.” Sans lied. “Thats it.” At the mention of slime he realised his nose is dripping. He wiped it away into his arm but each sniffle only brought out more snot. “Its uh… kinda chilly Boss. Can we talk at home?”

“FINE~” His brother stands up and crossed his arms over his chest. “But I swear, Sans. If anyone see’s us together ~ I don’t know you.” 

“Hehehe…. Okay.” 

Sans stood up again, using the tree to balance himself but standing to suddenly only makes him feel more dizzy. He leans forward, then wobbles backwards. He tries to pick himself up again, but Papyrus already beats him to it. 

“Useless… can’t even stand… why are you changing colors…is it normal for your magic to change from pink to blue?” His brother slides him over his shoulder and lugs him back to town. Sans chuckled a little… hes a bag of potatoes. 

Papyrus felt warm too… different from the warmth of the snow. He thought… maybe he should close his eyes for a little bit… at least until they got home. 

Ch5

Sans sniffled under a blanket. Hot soup was pushed right up to his nose, with the simple command ‘eat.’ Sans holds the bowl, reaching out for it even though he was still waking up. Somewhere in the house he hears Boss yelling. Oh. Yelling at him. Sans knew he should have picked up after himself. He just figured… what would be the point. Everything would reset. Nothing ever changed. 

Chaaaaaanged… except! IT DID CHANGE. 

“- AND YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! DON'T EVEN THINK I FORGOT ABOUT THE STATUS ISSUE SANS! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THAT FROM ME?! I ALWAYS WORRY CUZ, ‘SANS ONLY HAS ONE HP’, ‘SANS ONLY DUSTS IN ONE HIT!’ ITS BEEN THAT WAY FOREVER! I NEVER BOTHERED CHECKING!!!! I WOULDN’T HAVE TO BECAUSE YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHY WOULD YOU BE A HIGHER LEVEL THAN ME SANS? HOW ARE YOU A HIGHER LEVEL THAN KING ASGORE?!??”

Sans changed! He stares at his squishy fingers and at Boss who was crouched over, yelling at him. 

“TWO DAYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT TWO WHOLE DAYS WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING! I THOUGHT YOU POSSIBLY COULDN'T GET ANY LAZIER BUT NOPE! EAT THAT YOU IDIOT!” 

Oh, Boss was in full mother mode. What else was new? 

Sans flexed his toes- socks were on them. Like eight pairs of socks. They felt so warm… Actually everything felt so warm and cozy… Boss had swaddled him in blankets and the fireplace was burning nearby, smelled like Grillbys place. 

Wait. Sans groggily came to stare back at his brother's face. What did he say? He’s been asleep for two days? But that was impossible… everything would have reset by then. The human only ever needed a day and half to clear the underground. That couldn't be right.

“AND THEN THAT WOMAN CAME INTO MY KITCHEN AND STARTED TELLING ME HOW TO COOK! THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE! I CANT BELIEVE KING ASGORE MARRIED SUCH A BEAST, SANS-”

Sans shut his eyes tight again… Hearing his brothers screaming was a constant in his life wasn’t it? Every reset, waking up to the same grating voice… yelling. He drank the soup, felt it sting his tongue,but continued to sip it. Tasted bitter...

“Sans? SANS! YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!”

“No. no. I heard you bro… higher level, kitchen, King As-... King Asgore’s wife?….…” - and it dawns on him. “- Tori is here?! “

“SHE WOULDN’T LET ME COOK IN MY KITCHEN! THIS IS RIDICULOUS-!!”

“Sshhhh- shhh… boss. I have a headache... “ 

Papyrus stomps his foot and sits down on the coffee table. He eyes Sans up and down, still tapping his foot with impatience and anger. Sans took another sip of his soup and looked at his little brother. 

Papyrus wasn’t dressed in any combo of black leather or spikes that he proclaimed as his guard uniform. Instead… he looked sloppy, dressed in sweatpants and a shirt that was surprisingly pink. Which was unlike his brother to wear. The slogan on the front said ‘Team Edward’, some trash from the surface. 

Sans twisted his neck to look at the kitchen. Sure enough, Toriel was in there tending to a large pot on the stove. Sans figures, through all the complaining his brother had done, she must have been the one who made the soup. 

old lady must have believed him after all. 

But more surprising was the fact his brother let her inside. This was their home, their safety net from the outside. Even Undyne wasn’t allowed here. Which goes to show just how worried his brother was. Papyrus had no idea how to care for Sans. He’d be asleep for two days… his brother must have been scared he’d fallen down. 

“Boss…. I’m sorry I scared yo-”

“WHAT?! ME? SCARED?!” He lowers his volume just because of the way Sans flinches. “I never get scared Sans! Even if you do look- human like, now. Ms. dr. ex. Dreemurr has assured me she would help nurse you back to health! Shel said you were half frozen to death, Sans. and said she would help ‘end your pain!’ Isn’t that great?”

Toriel walked around the sofa, a tentative smile aimed at Sans. She is wearing Papyrus’s best chef in the world apron. No wonder Boss was angry. Sans would make a joke that she was actually the worst cook in the world if her food always tasted this bad… but he refrained to insult the one who helped him. She doesn’t speak up, she wouldn’t get a word in edgewise anyway by the way Papyrus is still yelling. 

“Why would you sneak out the house and leave me like that!? Wearing only your collar?! You didn’t even bring a sweater or shoes?!”

“Heh… I was in a rush.” Sans shrugged, he looked over at Toriel giving her the same nervous smile in return. The sudden movement made him feel ill. He wrapped a hand around his midsection and a compulsively shuddered. His stomach felt like it was swollen. He let out a small whine in the back of his throat. 

“ Sans?! Are you hurt?” Boss half extended a hand toward him, afraid of hurting him further. 

Yeah, maybe it was when you slammed me into a tree~

Sans felt beads of sweat on his forehead. The bowl spilled to the floor, Sans figured its better than way. Maybe a human tongue made everything taste weird... The feeling didn’t subside as he sat back up. “I’m okay.” He lied. His legs felt like jelly even though he was still seated. A growl filled the room, Sans was half afraid the royal mutts had been invited here too. He looked around wildly, only to realise the growl came from his own stomach. 

Whatwas that sound from his tummy? AM I DIEING?! It seemed his list of questions kept getting bigger and bigger and it all started when he touched that human soul. Papyrus mentioned something about his stats… what was it?

“Boss… what… what do my stats say?”

“What is it Sans? Too lazy to check it yourself?” Sans squirms in his chair, unable to respond. So with a tsk Papyrus reads it outloud. 

“Sans - Lv 20, Hp 78/99, Really needs to Pee. Sans. Whats a Pee?”

Sans shrugged, pulling the blankets closer to himself. Maybe that’s why his stomach hurt. He’d have to read up about this ‘pee’ affect later.

Those stats weren’t his… he probably absorbed them from the kid when he touched that human soul. Were they a fusion now? Human and Monster? Was the kid still in his head? He tried thinking to the kid but nothing else responded in his noggin. 

The kid said they wanted to try for something new… maybe this was what they wanted. But what was Sans supposed to change? On one hand, there wouldn’t be anymore murders… not by the kid at least. But he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life as this. 

He was not human and not a monster. He was a monster mash. And abomination. But perhaps it was better this way… this reset at least didn’t end with Boss being killed by the kid. Boss was alive.

After so many resets of watching his brother dust and his friends and neighbors run in fear and desperately beg for their lives…. It would all stop. And not just stop… it would get better. It had to get better from here!

With a human soul he could break the barrier couldn’t he? With Boss on his side even the royal mutts would have no choice but to help! Maybe they could see the surface… maybe they could-

“Sans? Theres something else with your status… your health is draining. Like a poison effect. Ms. Ex Queen is that normal?”

Toriel didn’t answer them, she’d been caught. Sans smelled the ash of flame before he even looked up. Toriel came across the gap of the living room with both hands aflame. “Sorry Sans… if you’d just died with the poison in the soup this could have ended peacefully.” She shoots out a barrage of fireballs that seem to rain down from the ceiling. “I can’t allow you to live with that child’s soul! I’ll kill you, and become Queen again by opening the underground! HAHA!” She attacks. 

Boss is already standing on toes with a summoned femur in his hand.His royal guard training has given him fast reflexes. He pushes Sans out the way and takes the blast of a fireball. At the same time, his own attacks launch out and stabs her. 

In a moment, pinned to the backwall, Toriel dusts. Her plan is over before it even begins. Her dust leaves an imprint on the wallpaper. 

Sans sits up in his own piddle, unsure where it had came from, but felt relieved Boss had saved him. He wobbles to a foot to stand and thank him for the quick save. But Boss doesn’t look well. That last attack has him slouched across the back of the sofa, panting for air. The unexpected attack caught him off guard and now he’s hurt. 

The attack caught them both off guard. Sans bit his lip, staring at the imprint of the queen. 

His friend.  
… He trusted her.  
Why would she try to kill him?  
Why try to poison him?  
Why try to attack him!?  
Why did Papyrus take the attack for him!?

“Saans?…” Boss is heaving for air. “I was a fool, I should have suspected the ex queen was up to something when she arrived. She was all too happy to see your soul status. ”Sans wished he could read his stats right now. He wanted to know more than anything to be able to summon up the ability so he could see if his brother was okay.Without beign able to use the magic to read stats, Sans crouched over by his brothers side. “Sans I’m… glad you're… safe. ”Boss’s eyelights went empty. Sans held his brothers hand, inching closer to hear him… but he dusted. 

Sans stood in the middle of the bare living room. 

Splinters of bone. 

Scorch marks. 

Broken furniture.

Blood and dust. 

...He was stupid for thinking anything could ever change. This was his fate wasn’t it? Time and time again, his brother would die and the world would reset. This was an endless loop he could never escape from. 

It didn’t matter what the kid did he was damned to live life like this!! He just wanted to go back! He just wanted to have his brother and live life in peace and not have to watch him die -every. -single. -time!

He cried at the spot where his brother last dusted. Holding an empty glove so close to his face he could still smell death so close. “Bossss….” He whimpered. His chest still felt tight. Oh. He was poisoned…and his health was ticking away. Apparently it was not fast enough for Toriel to be satisfied. Thats why she had to attack. 

He was a useless judge. He couldn’t even protect his brother. How could he even imagine opening the barrier for all of monsters. He cursed himself… a fool. An idiot... 

The pot in the kitchen was still toxic right? It would be enough to end his worthless pitiful life. He went to the kitchen and drank from the pot, hoping to join his brother soon. Darkness came for him.  
\---

 

Through bleary eyes he saw a golden light in front of him. Was it already over? The bright light from the hall of judgement filled his vision but instead of a human what lied in front of him was floating text. 

‘Reset’

Sans stiffed. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and stared at the five letters that promised so much… and yet took so much from him. 

He tenderly extended his fingers out towards the button.

Every light from the hall of judgement shattered and filled a black void where the light once touched. Echoing, the kids voice filled the emptineness where even his own heartbeat stopped.

“Hey Sans… do you want to go back?” 

YES Sans wanted to scream.  
He wanted his brother.  
He wanted his life.  
He wanted to stop these pointless deaths… 

He wanted to be free of this loop!!!!

Chara chuckles. “Then… let's make a trade. My soul… for yours”

Sans didn’t know what that meant, but there was no way to leave this black endless void without accepting her offer. 

Hesitantly, Sans hovered his hand over the yes option. 

\----

...When he woke he was back in his own body. In his own bed. In his own skin..ahhaa or rather, lack of skin. He never thought how much he missed his bones. He wanted to run downstairs and see Boss again. His brother would be waiting for him in this new reset. 

… but his feet wouldn’t move the way he wanted them too. Sans tried to step away, but couldn’t. Strangely, his body circled the room, summoning his magic into a small bone dagger they could hide up their sleeve. Sans tried to move again, and again. But he was trapped in his own body. 

A laugh sounded from his mouth. “This was the deal Sans.” Chara laughs. 

“Now I’m in control.”


End file.
